


Future Recordings

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Pepperony Endgame [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Caution: Avengers Endgame Spoilers!Pepper joins Tony as he creates recordings for Morgan's future Birthdays.





	Future Recordings

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the Pepperony discord. <3

“What are you doing?” Pepper asked; she was standing at the threshold of the living room, staring at Tony who was staring back at her like a deer in headlights. His Iron Man helmet was sitting in front of him on top of the coffee table, and two bright lights were shining from its eyes and towards him.

 

He stared at her, baffled. “Nothing?”

 

Pepper shot him a look. “Really? Of all the things I’ve caught you doing, especially during my time working for you as your Personal Assistant, and now you say ‘nothing’?”

 

He beamed at her with a lopsided smile. “Have I told you before how much I appreciate you as my former Personal Assistant?” he asked, trying to butter her up.

 

She hummed and sat next to him. “So, what are you recording now? I assume it’s nothing dirty.” She sipped on the glass of wine that she had carried from the kitchen.

 

He ran his hand along her thigh and squeezed it lovingly. “I was actually preparing a few recordings for our daughter.”

 

“Recordings?”

 

“You know, in case I can’t make it to her Birthday parties, or school plays,” he replied.

 

Pepper smiled and tried not to laugh. “So, you made a recording for every occasion?”

 

“Just about. I’m on Birthdays right now.”

 

“Which one?” she asked.

 

Tony pressed his hand against his eyes and sounded like he was about to cry. “Oh god, she’s thirteen.”

 

Pepper laughed at this and began to rub his back. “Do you have any advice for her when she’s thirteen?”

 

His eyes looked watered when he finally pulled his hand away. “Uh… thirteen. Jeeze, what was I doing when I was thirteen?” He paused, and suddenly his eyes widened. He pointed at the camera. “Do not do what I did when I was your age. You should wait until you find the perfect person and get married.”

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. “Um, what did you do?”

 

Tony nervously looked at her. “Nothing.”

 

She rolled her eyes and dropped the subject. “Happy 13th Birthday, Sweetie. I know you’re probably working in the garage like your father, and probably doing a lot of things I asked you not to do.”

 

Tony smiled at the thought. “She’s probably busy being my helper, handing me tools and such. Happy 13th Birthday, Maguna.” Pepper loved his nickname for their daughter, even though their daughter was barely two years old, she responded more to Maguna than Morgan. While she was on the road to one year, she’d always giggle when he called her that.

 

They kept recording, and then Tony took five minutes to chastise future 15 year-old Morgan about boys and how gross they can be. And then he went on a three minute rant about how unimportant High School is.

 

“I mean, you’re probably more of a genius than I’ll ever be,” Tony said. “Which means you’re smart enough to stay away from those gross boys and jocks – or girls and cheerleaders. Whatever you’re into— stay away from them.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes rather dramatically. “Tony, part of life is learning to accept flaws, learning from your mistakes, and adapting to change.”

 

“Our daughter is perfect—”

 

“—You’re putting too much pressure on her, Honey.”

 

“I can already tell she’s perfect.”

 

Pepper stared blankly into the Iron Man helmet’s camera, glanced over at Tony, and then rolled her eyes.

 

When they got to 18 years-old, Tony congratulated her on becoming an adult, and then started ranting about driving school.

 

“Do not, I repeat, do not drive like me.”

 

Pepper couldn’t agree more. “Please don’t, Morgan. Your father has gotten out of more speeding tickets by being ‘Tony Stark’ than you could probably count.”

 

“What?” He looked baffled and in disbelief. “When have I ever gotten a ticket?”

 

“You haven’t, because you always bribe them.”

 

“I do not.”

 

“Well, you’d remember if you were sober when it happened.”

 

Tony then turned to the helmet. “Do not drink and drive.”

 

Pepper took another sip from her wine glass. “If only she knew the things I went through when I worked for you.” He flashed her an apologetic look and frowned, and she noticed right away. She patted his thigh and continued, “But, I’m glad you got out of that slump and realized there was more to life than drinking and partying.”

 

He beamed at her. “Well, yeah. I had you.” He began to reminisce about their time together, their relationship, and their ups and downs. Most of his smile disappeared when he realized the circumstances that got them to that very spot. “If only I had realized it sooner.”

 

Pepper felt his hand brush up against hers; his fingers grazed against her palm that rested in her lap, and then she felt his fingers tangle with hers. She squeezed his hand as she caught his gaze. His soft and warm brown eyes and small meaningful smile always made her knees buckle. The people that have seen him in such a loving and vulnerable state was in the single digits, and he always kept it that way.

 

His small head tilt, soft brown eyes, and adoring stare said more intimate things than she knew he could outright say, and she cherished every second of it. Even if he had trouble telling her how much he loved her, his little hints and gestures told her a lot more than words could ever describe.

 

Right as he was about to continue, there was a small cry from one of the bedrooms behind them.

 

“Oh, I got her,” Pepper said as she got up from the couch, and briefly and lovingly kissed him. She lightly scratched the back of his head as she passed the couch and she could’ve sworn she heard him purr.

 

Tony watched her walk down the hallway, and then he turned his attention to his iron man helmet that had still been recording. He sighed and thought about his next words. He stared at the helmet for a couple seconds, before briefly pointing at it.

 

“You are the single most important person in our lives. Your mother and I love you dearly, and I hope—or at least have no doubt—that you know we would do anything for you. We did a lot to get here, and everything we do from now on, we do for you.” He paused and ran his hand along the spot next to him on the couch. “I hope the future looks bright – brighter than now.” He then whispered, “Especially now”.

 

He looked up at the wooden beams that ran across the ceiling of their wooden lakeview house.

 

“Whatever happens, whatever will happen, or—you know—if anything happens to us—” he stared at the camera and flashed a warm smile. “Always know that we love you, Maguna, and we’ll always love you, forever and ever.” And then he said in a stern tone, “Stay out of trouble, or I’m selling all of your toys.”

 

He leaned forward, reached inside the helmet, and turned off the recording. He turned the helmet over and smiled, because he knew that his daughter will be a greater person than he could ever be. A second later, he heard a small giggle behind him. He turned around and saw Pepper carrying their tiny 15 month-old daughter in her arms, wrapped in a blanket that had patterns of little Iron Man heads on it. He walked around the couch and peered over their little daughter, loving every two-teeth grin he could get out of her.

 

He kissed the side of his wife’s head and then her shoulder. “She okay?” he asked in a sweet, concerned, and endearing tone.

 

She nodded. “Yeah, I think she’s just hungry.”

 

“I’ll go get the formula started,” he said as he gently tickled Morgan’s tummy. “You’re hungry, huh?” he said in a high pitched, childish tone. “Too bad you can’t eat cheeseburgers yet, cause I could really go for one right now.”

 

Pepper loved watching him interacting with their daughter. It was like a breath of fresh air, as if, in that moment, no one else existed except for the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
